super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Klonoa VS. Rayman
Klonoa VS. Rayman is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting Klonoa, Namco's dream traveling hero against Rayman, the dream traveler with no arms and legs from UbiSoft. Season 1, Episode 2. Description Namco VS. UbiSoft! It's a battle between the dream travelers. Will the dream traveler without arms and legs take away Klonoa's dreams or will Namco's best dream traveler knock the wind out of Rayman? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Dreams are very special and deserve to be protected from evil. And it's time to show which of these 2 dream travelers can protect dreams better. Boomstick: Klonoa, the Dream Traveler with the Wind Ring. Wiz: And Rayman, the Disembodied Traveler of the Glade of Dreams. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Klonoa Wiz: Dreams are precious parts of you getting your goals and always give you a desire to accomplish your goals. And no one protects dreams better than the Hero of Wind, Klonoa. Boomstick: Klonoa is a young cabbit that lived in Phantomile and he was once a normal cabbit, until one day a mysterious object fell from the sky. Wiz: Klonoa the suddenly saw the Wind Ring and pulled it from the ground and then met his best friend Huepow. Boomstick: Klonoa then became a hero with his new weapon and became known as the Hero of Wind. Wiz: His weapon the Wind Ring is capable of shooting the Wind Bullet and grabbing his enemies and turning them into balloons and he can throw them into other enemies making him able to knock out multiple foes. Boomstick: The Wind Ring also can form a blade making the Wind Sword and it helps having a nice variety of ways of attacking your foes. Wiz: Klonoa has travelled through many different places whether in dreams or in reality and has always been fighting bad guys that are extremely dangerous whether they are big or small. Boomstick: Klonoa has taken on hundreds of foes at once without even getting the least bit hurt. Wiz: He has even lifted up 27 different stone pillars even when he was badly injured thanks to Ganondorf using the Warlock Punch on him. Boomstick: I believe I smell math coming now. Wiz: Each of the pillars were about 50 feet tall and each pillar was made out of concrete which weighs as much as 145 pounds. Comparing the pillars' size to Klonoa this means all of the pillars together weigh almost 100 tons. Boomstick: Damn that's a lot of weight for such a little guy to life even with him being 18 years old in physical age. Wiz: He has even won the Dream Champ Tournament and became the dream champion without relying on his allies too much. Boomstick: How is he able to do that at his young age before joining the Maverick Hunters? Cause that is actually making him even more awesome. Wiz: He always knows that his friends and allies will always give him support to take on anything that is being thrown at him. Boomstick: Man, he's definitely a true hero if he knows his friends will always support him when he's in a big bad situation. Wiz: Klonoa is not the type to give up, whenever he gets pinned to the ground he will always get back up stronger and braver then ever. Boomstick: Man Klonoa is one brave hero even when he used to be afraid of a lot of things. Wiz: Klonoa even has managed to tank an explosion from 25 crates of TNT which basically have over 40 times the power of the bomb that dropped on Nagasaki, which had a blast yield of 600 Kilotons of TNT, meaning that Klonoa can take 600,000 tons of TNT. Boomstick: Man what can even stop this cabbit. It sounds like he has no flaws at all. Wiz: Well, Klonoa has a weakness that is predictable for most villains. He is known to be a glass cannon, focusing on offense over defense. Boomstick: That's unfortunate for the little guy especially if the villains can use that greater offense against him to take him down. Wiz: Yeah I couldn't agree more Boomstick. That isn't at all fortunate for Klonoa and even he knows that. Boomstick: But, Klonoa is badass no matter what his flaws are. Even if he isn't as brave as other main heroes in other games. Klonoa: I may not be the greatest hero, but I have wonderful friends to help me be a great hero no matter what. So call me what you want I'm not afraid of your insults. Rayman Boomstick: The Glade of Dreams is a wonderful place ''' Wiz: And the Glade of Dreams will always be protected by Rayman, the Limbless Wonder, and hero of dreams. '''Boomstick: WHERE ARE HIS ARMS AND LEGS!?!?! Wiz: He was created with out them. Boomstick: Don't you mean born? Wiz: No, Rayman is one of the Ray-People, and adopted. He was CREATED by the Nymphs. Boomstick: Like Jesus? Wiz: You could say that. Anyhow, Rayman set off a journey to save his world from Mr. Dark, and succeded! However, his adventures are far from over. Boomstick: Rayman has gone through many advetures, and is a brave, teenaged hero. Wiz: Actually he's 146 years old. Boomstick: WHAT!?!?! Wiz: I know, it's %#$@&) up, Boomstick. Boomstick: Anyhow, let's move on to the dude's abilties. Wiz: Rayman is an olympic athlete, being incredibly fast, can do backflips with ease, and is one of the strongest characters in his universe. Boomstick: He PUNCHED a flying vehicle that was on full speed and was pedaling extremely fast all the way through a galaxy. Wiz: And the reason we said that about Globox so littlely is because we aren't sure he can actually do that, but we have seen and played Rayman doing this feat. Boomstick: And if Globox did do it, that doesn't mean he would win anyway. Wiz: Any how, back to more of his abilities. Rayman, as he has no limbs, can launch his fists and feet extremely far, and it packs a punch. Boomstick: He can charge this to make it much more powerful. Wiz: Rayman can throw green energy spheres, which can also charged. Boomstick: Rayman can fly by spinning his hair extremely fast. Though he has to stop before going again. Wiz: Kind of like Tails. Also like Tails, Rayman can use diferent power ups. Boomstick: The Vortex lets him shrink enemies, and the Heavy Metal Fist speaks for itself. Awesome. Wiz: The Lockjaw can trap enemies and electrocute them. This is one of his strongest power ups. Boomstick: The Shock Rocket is a hand guided rocket fist that can be launched at high speeds. Oh, yeah. I want one! Wiz: The Throttle Copter lets him fly higher and almost infinitely. Boomstick: And something stange about the Limbless Wonder's hands is....they have minds of their own. Wiz: Yes, Rayman's hands can go as far as they please, and that makes them much more useful. Boomstick: Unfortunately this only seems to work when Rayman is asleep or unconcious. Or he gave out after having to much beer. I remember when I got stuck in that frid-''' Wiz: Rayman has other power ups as well, like the Plunger Gun. '''Boomstick: Weirdest. Weapon. Ever. Wiz: Though he has to reload often, Rayman can fire fast and they are pretty powerful plumbers. He beat a whole army of insane rabbits with it. Boomstick: Power Spheres give him extended health, allowing him to take more and more hits. Wiz: The Golden Fist is one of the strongest, and he can kill normal enemies with one hit. Boomstick: Another version of the Vortex lets him fire Mini Tornadoes. Must make whoever gets caught throw up. Wiz: Rayman is a grand jumper, but can he stand up to Klonoa's skills? *Rayman sees lums rise up high to get gold in Rayman Legends and dances* Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Klonoa and Lolo walking in the park and having a nice wedding anniversary together when suddenly a frisbee comes in and hits Lolo at the head. Klonoa pulls Lolo up and sees the frisbee, he then sees the person who threw the frisbee and it was Rayman. Rayman picks up the frisbee and sees Klonoa is real mad about his wife Lolo getting hurt because of Rayman throwing the frisbee. Klonoa then walks up to Rayman and punches Rayman in the face making Rayman fall on the ground. Rayman then gets ready in his signature battle stance while Klonoa raises his Wind Ring ready to fire. FIGHT! Rayman and Klonoa come charging at each other and both elbow bash into each other. Klonoa punches Rayman in the face making Rayman's nose hurt and possibly bleeding while unable to defend himself right away. Klonoa swings the Wind Sword at Rayman while Rayman is holding his nose and groaning in pain and agony. Rayman ducks and runs to try and hide, but Klonoa is runs up to him very quick and hits him with the the Wind Ring's sword mode giving Rayman a bunch of cuts making Rayman bleed more. Rayman then tries to punch Klonoa, but Klonoa jumps in the air and starts flying in the air. Rayman then starts to fly with Klonoa to have a fair chance in taking down Klonoa. Klonoa and Rayman punch and kick each other in the air then Klonoa drop kicks Rayman to the ground and Rayman lands with an extremely hard fall. Rayman then gets up just barely due to having so many cuts and bruises from being in the air and can't take anymore damage. Klonoa then walks up to Rayman and uses the Wind Bullet from his Wind Ring and throws Rayman to a wall damaging Rayman even more. Klonoa the use the Wind Sword and cuts Rayman's head off making Rayman's body fall to the ground. KO! Klonoa and Lolo continue their stroll in the park while Barbera, Globox and Murphy cry over Rayman's dead corpse. Results Boomstick: WOOHOO!! Go Klonoa. Rayman shouldn't have messed with you. Wiz: Believe us we know Rayman could possibly win through specific circumstances, but more times than not, Klonoa takes the victory. Boomstick: Rayman had durability in the bag being able to survive 36,000,000 tons of TNT from that collapsing of the Maverick Base which makes him 60 times tougher than Klonoa. Wiz: But Klonoa had outmatched him in nearly everything else. Klonoa is stronger thanks to lifting 100 tons of stone pillars compared to the 30 ton rock Rayman lifted and threw. Boomstick: And Klonoa outmatched Rayman in speed being over 12 times faster then Rayman. Running at 1110 miles per hour compared to Rayman's 80 miles per hour. Wiz: Also Klonoa had a wider variety of attacks to use rather than just the Wind Bullet which made it difficult for Rayman to take Klonoa down for good. Boomstick: Klonoa's Wind Ring is pretty powerful even when Rayman managed to do a good job holding his own he still couldn't handle Klonoa and his Wind Ring. Wiz: And if you think about Rayman usually relied on his friends to take down his foes in many of his battles where as Klonoa didn't need his friends' help. Boomstick: Rayman got the "wind" knocked out of him. Wiz: The winner is Klonoa. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-SNXgqne40 Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles